supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
TT10: Watching Films
Chapter 1: Unbroken Reicheru, Mei, Mulan, and a few other members decided to watch a film, Unbroken, which starred Jack O'Connell and their favourite, Miyavi, who was a famous rock star. "Okay, this is Unbroken, enjoy." She said. Reicheru put the movie on, they showed interest, and when Miyavi finally appeared, the males looked confused on how such a punk rock star can star in a war film. But the females, they were a whole different story, many of them tried hard not to get caught giggling at the attractive actor, It didn't help that most were hormonally driven teenagers that had to control their primal urges in a war with the southern GBS. 'My god, what a good-looking man!' Jane thought. Mei tried to look stoic, but couldn't stop staring, 'My god, he's hot' But truth to be told, a cute guy like Miyavi would probably distract women from the main part of the movie, or make trying to watch it seven times more difficult. Satoko felt her blood run cold, she loved this actor, she thought he did a good job on the movie, and she fell in love with the actor playing the villain. A phone went off, the ringtone was Cherry Pie by Warrant. "Me gusta..." A female member said. Chau felt herself started to giggle, she was still a twenty year old, like the actor, she was known for her beauty. " (He's sexy)" Chau said. Chapter 2: Street Fighter: Legend of Chun-Li. A few of the members, especially the preteens, were watching one of the worst things ever to be based of a video game. Around when M. Bison appeared, Ri Dae-Jung began his rant. " (OKAY HOLD ON, FIRST OF ALL, WHY DOES M. BISON SPEAK WITH AN IRISH ACCENT, HE GREW UP IN THAILAND BUT SPEAKS WITH A D*** IRISH ACCENT?!)" He shouted. "I thought he was Thai, he was described in having the same complexion as most Thai people." Maria said. " (AND HOW IN F***ING H*** HE HAS A DAUGHTER THAT ONLY SPEAKS RUSSIAN?! WHAT THE F***?!)" He shouted. Chapter 3: Star Wars: The Force Awakens. To celebrate Star Wars Day, the team watched Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Mairead held her plush bear, Séan in her arms. He was a gift from Jane, who sat next to her. "When I watched this film, I was expecting Kylo Ren to be like Darth Vader underneath his mask, but, he wasn't, he was cute but psychotic, he looked like a teenager." She said. Chapter 4: Captain America: The Winter Soldier. The team sat to watch the second Captain America film. It nearly 50 minutes to 1 hour into the film. Ri Dae-Jung was dressed in cosplay with Marie holding on to him. When the memory wipe scene played, and it featured Bucky Barnes, or the Winter Soldier shirtless. "DROP DEAD SEXY!" A Japanese-accented female voice shouted. Ri Dae-Jung and Marie looked at Satoko, this was the first English sentence that had came out of her mouth. Then they looked at eachother, before Ri Dae-Jung bursted into a fit of laughter. A few started laughing aswell, Mark looked shocked, he's never seen Ri Dae-Jung laugh so hard. They had to pause the movie so Ri Dae-Jung could pull himself together. Tears came down his face and his cheeks were red from laughter. He started coughing, Marú, who was sitting next to Marie, started snickering aswell. " (What? I just said the Winter Soldier was sexy)" She said. "You mortals are weird, but hilarious." Marú said giggling. "Don't worry, she did this when Loki appeared onscreen in The Avengers." Marie said to him.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86